Crítica à Ripagem EDIT
by Toriin
Summary: Sabe quando as pessoas 'ripam' fics? Riparam a de uma amiga minha e da tsuki22-chan. E nós vamos criticar a ripagem e defender nossa amiga. DIRECIONADA AOS PRATICANTES DE RIPAGEM. LEIAM. // EDITADO.


**INTRODUÇÃO:**

Isso é uma crítica feita por _duas autoras_ (não muito conhecidas) do , a respeito de RIPAGEM. Não sabe o que é? Procure por "ANBUnda" ou "Shinigamis do Trash".

**tsuki22-chan**

Sabe, outro dia eu estava tri feliz procurando uma fic do Itachi, quando eu dou de cara com uma ripagem. Aí fiquei pensando "Que **merda** é essa?". Então fui dar uma olhada e achei um monte de **gozação** dos escritores, dizendo que eles eram **burros, analfabetos e outras coisas,** por causa dos **erros de português**.

Daí começou o meu ódio de ripagem, ele ficou mais forte quando riparam uma amiga minha, e fiquei muito chateada com uns autores bons, e eu adorava as histórias deles. **E eles apóiam as ripagens**.

Agora vocês devem estar pensando, por quê essa idiota está escrevendo isso? Essa pergunta é simples: estou **CHEIA** de ver essa **MERDA DE RIPAGEM**, que só **ferem os sentimentos** dos autores prejudicados.

Eu odeio mesmo a ANBUnda, que só gozam das pessoas e se **escondem** naquela conta do FanFiction, se achando os _bons_.

Em vez de vocês mandaram uma mensagem com uma critica boa, dizendo que o autor poderia _ajeitar os erros de português ou procurar uma beta_, vocês vão logo para a parte "engraçada", começam a ripar e gozar da cara da pessoa, parece que vocês ripadores são **um bando de mal educados que falam mal das pessoas **na mídia.

E é isso que eu acho dos ripadores.

E eu sei que depois disso vocês vão **fuder com a minha conta, me humilhar e outras coisas**, mas eu não estou nem aí porque eu sei que fiz o _certo_.

Tenha uma boa manhã/tarde/noite.

**Vick-chan Tenshi L. Schiffer**

**EDIT:** Estou fazendo jus ao meu "nem fudendo". Mas aqui vou editar a crítica, de uma forma melhor, uma vez que na hora eu estava super invocada, e a maioria das pessoas não entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Mas a crítica antiga ainda vai estar lá em baixo.

Ripagem é o fim.

Ripagem. Vejamos, o que é ripagem? Ripagem é quando pessoas **maldosas** escolhem fics com erros de concordância, português e sentido para criticar e fazer gracinha. Escolhem, e detonam. E colocam o usuário junto, detonando o usuário também.

Falando sério agora. Vocês, que praticam ripagem. **Vocês acham que alguém vai melhorar com gente xingando a mãe dele? Vocês acham que alguém vai escrever certinho porquê um bando de pessoas sem mais o que fazer detonou com ele?** Esses autores **só são preguiçosos**. E se não gostam das fics, é só ignorar. Afinal, muitos autores estão no início de suas "carreiras" e ainda não têm experiência. Tá certo que erro de português incomoda, mas não é necessário **um escândalo, xingando o autor e a mãe dele** (ou não), só porquê escreveu uma fic ruim. Todos já tiveram suas fics trash. Se a fic é tão ruim assim, deixe uma review construtiva. Mande uma PM para o user dizendo o que pensa. Mas não façam o que estão fazendo.

Mais uma coisa. Quem disse que sentido é importante em uma fanfic? Algumas fanfics de comédia são muito melhores e mais engraçadas por NÃO ter sentido nenhum. Assim como piadas sem sentido, fanfics sem sentido acabam gerando algumas risadas.

Tá, agora vou ser perseguida e odiada. Mas é a minha opinião, e eu não ligo.

**E só pra constar, eu escrevo no Bloco de Notas, porquê eu sou fresca e gosto de formatar a fonte do texto quando estou no word. E pra mim, é mais prático no BN ou no wordpad. Só isso.**

Podem me odiar, mandar spam. Façam o que quiserem. Mas eu vou continuar expressando a minha opinião do mesmo jeito.

PORQUÊ NA MINHA OPINIÃO, **XINGAR ** A MÃE DOS OUTROS, COITADA, QUE NÃO FEZ NADA, É **FALTA DE CARÁTER**.

E **RIPAGEM** É UMA COISA QUE EU TAMBÉM **ACHO FALTA DE CARÁTER**.

Vocês, da AN**BUnda** e da Shinigamis do Trash, não deveriam chamar ripagem assim. Afinal, as fics que vocês "ripam" não recebem um"**Rest in Peace**". São postas na fogueira. São **queimadas, deturpadas e xingadas**. Como se não tivessem nenhum valor. Pra vocês não, **claro**. Mas imaginem o autor.

**Eu sei que se ripassem uma fic de vocês, vocês talvez rissem. Talvez continuassem a escrever normalmente. Melhorassem. Ok. Eu também melhoraria. Não ficaria TÃO mal. Mas tem gente que fica. E aí?**

Mas _pensem_. Se vocês fossem esses escritores, como se sentiriam? Vocês _gostariam_ de ver que tem gente que não gosta do seu esforço? E estão detonando por aí, um bando de **desocupados**?

Arrangem mais o que fazer. Aposto que podem ter uma vida melhor do que essa, se esforçando pra corrigir "a merda dos outros". Se odeiam tanto, porquê continuam procurando, lendo?

SE VÃO CRITICAR, CRITIQUEM **ENTRE VOCÊS**. CRIEM UM CHAT DE CRÍTICAS. NÃO POSTEM ASSIM.

Vocês prejudicaram uma amiga minha, e eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados.

Tá certo que ela até riu um pouco da ripagem, mas a gente já tinha feito e postado a crítica antes de ela saber que tinha sido ripada. Ainda assim, queremos defender ela, pois a fic nem estava TÃO ruim.

Imaginem vocês, procurando fics pra ripar. Aí vocês lêem uma escrita por um _amigo_ _próximo_. E ripam. Como acham que esse amigo se sentiria?

_TRAÍDO_. Claro.

Sinceramente, acho que tudo o que eu disse até agora vai provavelmente:

_a) vandalizar;_

_b) encher o meu e-mail de spam (PM's de haters);_

_c) ficar me incomodando e enchendo o saco com milhares de avisos de reviews (já aconteceu)_.

Bom, espero que nenhuma das três aconteça, mas é _inevitável_, não? (É, inevitável.)

PS.: E NÃO, EMOTICONS **NÃO** ATRAPALHAM TEXTOS. AS VEZES ATÉ DÃO **GRAÇA** EM COMÉDIAS. QUE SE EXPLODA.

PS2.: Bom, eu tenho 13 anos. E daí? Não estou me fazendo de coitadinha. Só quis dizer que não precisa ser mais velho pra ter opinião própria.

**NOTA: **Se você não entende a ripagem, não precisa nem ler isso aqui. É apenas uma crítica minha a respeito de uma coisa que considero **errada**. Mas é a minha opinião, e foda-se o resto. Não tiro essa fic daqui nem fudendo. É, **nem fudendo**.

~Vick

Ripagem é o fim.

Ripagem. Vejamos, o que é ripagem? Ripagem é quando pessoas **MÁS** escolhem fics com erros de concordância, português e sentido para criticar e fazer gracinha. Escolhem, e detonam. E colocam o usuário junto, detonando o usuário também.

Falando sério agora. Vocês, que praticam ripagem. **Vocês acham que alguém vai melhorar sendo criticado desse jeito? Vocês acham que alguém vai escrever certinho porquê um bando de pessoas sem mais o que fazer detonou com o esforço dele?** Esses autores podem até **parar de escrever**. E isso é um desperdício. Afinal, muitos autores estão no início de suas "carreiras" e ainda não têm experiência. Tá certo que erro de português incomoda, mas não é necessário **um escândalo, depreciando o esforço e a criatividade** (ou não) de alguém que escreveu uma fic "ruim". Se a fic é tão ruim assim, deixe uma review construtiva. Mande uma PM para o user dizendo o que pensa. Mas não façam o que estão fazendo.

Mais uma coisa. Quem disse que sentido é importante em uma fanfic? Algumas fanfics de comédia são muito melhores e mais engraçadas por NÃO ter sentido nenhum. Assim como piadas sem sentido, fanfics sem sentido acabam gerando algumas risadas.

E eu sei MUITO BEM que provavelmente, depois de ler isso, esse show de ética, vocês, praticantes da ripagem, vão ir ler as minhas fics. Vão se esforçar pra encontrar mínimos detalhes sem nexo, concordância ou o que seja, pra detonar comigo. Só porquê a maioria das minhas fics não tem betagem. Mas aí vocês se deparam com as fics com pouquíssimos erros, concordância e sentido. E aí, como vai ser?

**E SÓ PRA CONSTAR. EU ESCREVO NO BLOCO DE NOTAS. SEMPRE ESCREVI. ESCREVEREI ATÉ QUE EU PREFIRA OUTRO PROGRAMA. ENTÃO, QUEBRARAM A CARA, BLOCO DE NOTAS NÃO É MOTIVO PRA DIZER QUE ALGUÉM ESCREVE MAL.**

Me odeiem. Mandem spam. Façam o que quiserem. Mas eu vou continuar expressando a minha opinião do mesmo jeito.

PORQUÊ NA MINHA OPINIÃO, **DEPRECIAR** O TRABALHO DOS OUTROS, O ESFORÇO DOS OUTROS, É **IMPERDOÁVEL**.

E **RIPAGEM** É UMA COISA QUE EU TAMBÉM **NÃO VOU PERDOAR**.

Vocês, da AN**BUnda** e da Shinigamis do Trash, não deveriam chamar ripagem assim. Afinal, as fics que vocês "ripam" não recebem um"**Rest in Peace**". São postas na fogueira. São **queimadas, deturpadas e xingadas**. Como se não tivessem nenhum valor. Pra vocês não, **claro**. Mas imaginem o autor.

Agora, ética-mor. O que todos os professores dizem, o que a maioria ignora. O que, provavelmente apenas nesse momento, estou achando a maior **verdade** que eu já ouvi.

**VOCÊS RIPAM FICS, CERTO? ENTÃO COMO VOCÊS SE SENTIRIAM SE RIPASSEM UMA FIC DE VOCÊS? PENSEM, REFLITAM.**

Provavelmente dirão "Nunca ripariam uma fic _minha_. Afinal, apenas _EU_ ripo fics.". Mas _pensem_. Se vocês fossem esses escritores, como se sentiriam? Vocês _gostariam_ de ter que começar novamente, porquê um bando de **FILHOS DA PUTA** depreciou o seu trabalho?

VOCÊS **FEDEM**. TODAS AS LETRAS. _F-E-D-E-M_.

SE VÃO CRITICAR, CRITIQUEM **ENTRE VOCÊS**. CRIEM UM CHAT DE CRÍTICAS. NÃO POSTEM ASSIM.

_Sim, agora vocês me odeiam oficialmente_. E não estou me importando. Vou continuar a escrever minhas fics, sejam elas boas ou ruins.

Vocês prejudicaram **muito** uma amiga minha, e eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados. Imaginem vocês, procurando fics pra ripar. Aí vocês lêem uma escrita por um _amigo_ próximo. E ripam. Como acham que esse amigo se sentiria?

_TRAÍDO_. Claro.

Sinceramente, acho que tudo o que eu disse até agora vai provavelmente:

_a) ferrar com o meu user do _

_b) me fazer ficar popular como "a careta da ética"_

_c) encher a minha caixa de e-mail com avisos de PMs de haters._

Bom, espero que nenhuma das três aconteça, mas é _inevitável_, não?

PS.: E NÃO, EMOTICONS **NÃO** ATRAPALHAM TEXTOS. AS VEZES ATÉ DÃO **GRAÇA** EM COMÉDIAS. QUE SE EXPLODA.

PS2.: Vocês devem, agora, achar que eu sou uma idiota velha. Mas eu tenho** TREZE** anos. **13**. **Tre-ze**. Okay?

~Fim


End file.
